forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Targaryen
House Targaryen of Dragonstone is an oddity among the noble houses of Westeros. They are the only royal house with Valyrian ancestry and are, in fact, pureblooded Valyrians themselves, among the last in the known world. They have left their empire about a decade before the Doom destroyed it, due to a vision of Daenys the Dreamer, a magically gifted ancestor of the house. Together with their dragons and a few companions, they have built a new home on the island of Dragonstone and the surrounding islands. Centuries later, House Targaryen owns the last living dragons in the known world. Their current ruler is Aegon Targaryen, an ambitious and highly cunning young man with great dreams. Their sigil is a red three-headed dragon on a black field. Their words are "Fire and Blood" History House Targaryen was amongst the numerous families of Dragonlords that lived at the Freehold of Valyria, until thanks to the warning of Daenys Targaryen, called the Dreamer, had a vision of the upcoming doom of the Freehold. Her father Lord Aenar Targaryen heed the warning and moved his family, alongside their servants, slaves and dragons to Dragonstone, the westernmost outpost of the Freehold, founded nearly two centuries earlier. When the Doom ravaged Valyria and exterminated most of their dragons, the Targaryen became the last known Dragonlords (the surviving Dragonlords and their dragons from the Free Cities were exterminated). Aenar was succeeded by his son Gaemon Targaryen, called The Glorious, who married his sister Daenys. Recent History Known Members * Lord {Aenar Targaryen}, called Aenar the Exile, first lord of Dragonstone after the Doom. ** {Gaemon Targaryen}, called the Glorious, succeeded his father as Lord of Dragonstone. ** {Daenys Targaryen}, called the Dreamer, ''sister and wife of her brother Gaemon. * Lord {Aerion Targaryen}, Lord of Dragonstone, fifth generation of Targaryen's of Dragonstone. ** His wife, {Valaena Velaryon}. *** Queen Visenya Targaryen, their eldest child. Sister-wife of her brother Aegon. *** King Aegon Targaryen, their middle child and only son. Called ''The Conqueror. *** Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, their youngest child. Second sister-wife of Aegon. **** Prince Aenys Targaryen, son of Aegon and Rhaenys. Heir of House Targaryen. *** Ser Orys Baratheon, bastard son of Lord Aerion. * {Arys Targaryen}, Aerion's younger brother. ** Raenna Minsworth, Arys bastard daughter. Retainers * Ser Quenton Qoherys, Master-at-Arms of Dragonstone. * Ser Daghan Oxus, knight in service of the House. * Laevon Raelgaeron, an adviser from the House. Sworn Houses * House Velaryon of Driftmark * House Celtigar of Claw Isle * House Massey of Stonedance * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point * House Stokeworth of Stokeworth * House Rosby of Rosby * House Darklyn of Duskendale * House Staunton of Rook's Nest * House Farring * House Follard * House Buckwell of The Antlers * House Byrch * House Hayford of Hayford * House Lothston * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound * House Mallery * House Harte * House Chelsted * House Wendwater * House Thorne * House Chyttering * House Blount * House Cargyll * House Bywater * House Pyle * House Rollingford * House Manning * House Gaunt * House Langward * House Cressey Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:House Targaryen Category:Houses from the Crownlands